la majorité des sangpur
by messou59
Summary: je vous invite à la soirée d'anniversaire de Drago qui le fête à la manière luxuriante des sang-pur.rated M bien spécifié DM/HM/HP/RW/GW/GW/FW/BZ/TN/AG/PP
1. Chapter 1

Il était dix-huit heure, un jeune blond s'affairait depuis le matin à l'organisation de sa réception du soir, il ne cessait de vérifié et revérifié que tout était parfait. Après avoir remis un verre déjà parfaitement placé il se mit à la porte de la grande salle de réception de son manoir.

Il avisa la disposition des tables en « U », l'immense matelas pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personne au milieu des tables semblait confortable. Les voiles descendant du plafond jusqu'au dessus du lit de fortune donnant un air romantique à la pièce, il en eu un sourire moqueur. Tout l'éclairage de la pièce consistait en de petites bougies flottant partout dans la pièce. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par son père. De la même blondeur que lui le regard gris et un léger sourire aux lèvres il leva légèrement la tête pour regarder sa plus grande réussite, son fils désormais plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête.

-Je vois que ta fête d'anniversaire te préoccupe beaucoup mais s'il te plait Drago va te préparer ta mère et moi allons accueillir les invités. Tout sera parfait tu as pensé à tout nous avons déjà vérifier.

-Mais je tiens vraiment à ce que ce soit parfait, c'est ce soir que ma vie sociale se joue. Si ils n'aiment pas ils ne reviendront pas et je ne serais pas invités à leurs fêtes. Tu sais à quel point il est important que ce soit réussi pour les Malefoys.

-Oui fils, et tous les sorciers que tu as invités le savent également ce sont des sangs-pur ou héritiers de sang-pur. Ils ne te décevront pas, il en va de leurs réputations également. Cette fête sera leurs cartes de visite à eux aussi, il doivent nous satisfaire, nous les jugeront également et arrangeront les futurs alliances à la fin de cette soirée c'est pourquoi je t'ai demander le plus de choix possible. Tu sais bien que ce qui nous importe le plus à ta mère et moi est ton futur bonheur. Sans ces fêtes nous ne pourrions choisir en toute conscience, il nous faut savoir qui te sera le plus adapté. Dit il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui père et comme vous me l'avez demandé j'ai également invité celle qui est pour vous l'impure. Répondit las le jeune.

-Drago tu sais bien qu'il nous la fallait c'est dans la tradition d'en invité il suffit de bien la choisir, son caractère est digne des sang-pur, même si son sang ne l'ai pas. Lucius avait l'impression de répété cette phrase dix fois par jour depuis un mois.

-Je doute qu'elle soit au courant de ce genre de petite fête chez les siens ca doit pas être bien-vu je doute que l'on s'amuse ça déséquilibrait toute l'ambiance.

-Drago sache qu'il n'y à que les mâles des familles de sang-pur qui sont au courant. Les jeunes filles sont gardés dans l'ignorance jusqu'à leur première fête et je sais déjà que seule astoria et pansy ont déjà « vécu » leur anniversaire. Drago acquiesçât, assimila l'information.

-Il y a assez de place père ? Demandat nerveusement le jeune.

-Oui Drago nous l'avons déjà vérifier et revérifier, monte te préparé maintenant je veux que tu ne vois les invités qu'après qu'ils ne soient passé entre nos mains à ta mère et moi.

Le jeune majeure de 17 ans acquiesçât, et quitta la pièce. Il grimpa les escaliers en courant en entendant le signale des visiteurs sur le porche du manoir, signalant le premier invité. Arrivé dans sa chambre il se déshabilla rapidement tout en allant dans la salle de bain, il régla la température de l'eau à la température souhaité d'un coup de baguette puis glissa sous l'eau chaude. Tout en essayant de détendre ses muscles sous le jet puissant. Il fit un récapitulatif des invités dans sa tête. En commençant évidemment par les Malefoys.

-Père et mère (habitué depuis des années). Moi (première fête)

-Pansy Parkinson (deuxième fête), sa mère Mme Parkinson (habitué depuis des années)

-Astoria Greengrass (quatrième fête), son père Mr Greegrass (habitué depuis des années)

-Blaise Zabini (huitième fête), son père Mr Zabini (habitué depuis des années)

-Théodore Nott (Première fête), ses parents Mr et Mme Zabini (habitué depuis des années)

-Luna lovegood (première fête), son père Mr lovegood (habitué depuis des années)

-les parents weasley ( habitué depuis des années)

-Fred et George Weasley ( beaucoup de fêtes justifié par leur gémélité)

-Ron Weasley (deuxième fête)

-Ginny Weasley (première fête)

-Harry Potter (première fête), son parrain Mr Black (première fête depuis Azkaban)

-Hermione Granger (première fête), représentant le paillasson Mr Rogue (habitué depuis des années)

Il recommença à stresser ses parents allaient essayer de le fiancer ce soir, ils choisiraient les personnes qu'il devrait fréquenté à l'avenir, les autres représentant ferait la même choses. Voilà pourquoi loufoca et la weaslette étaient présentes à peine 16 ans, et déjà sur le marché des sang-pur. Il se demanda comment aller réagir Granger en espérant qu 'elle ne fasse pas de crise en découvrant le but de la soirée. Les filles de sang-pur, sans être au courant, sont influencées par leurs éducations, alors que l'autre à été par des moldus en plus il était sur qu'elle était vierge et prude.

Il secoua la tête maintenant c'était trop tard pour y penser la soirée aller commencer, il devait se préparer. Une fois lavé, il sortit de la douche et entreprit de se sécher avec une serviette plutôt qu'une baguette, cette tâche terminer il prit un pot de crème hydratante parfumé à la canelle aux propriété magique que son parrain Severus lui avait fait . Dès qu'il en appliqua, il sentit tout de suite les effets, il était détendu il n'avait plus du tout froid, une fois recouvert de la tête au pieds et sa peau paraissait brillait de paillette d'argent sans que cela ne soit visible, croyant sa peau naturel. Il enfila son pantalon de soie gris métallique identique à la couleur de ses yeux, il resserra le cordon noir autour de ses hanche et y fit un noeud simple. Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre.

-Voila c'est le moment, tu ne feras rien que tu n'as déjà fait sauf que vous êtes plus nombreux et que c'est devant les parents. Il eut un sourire crispé puis se décida à descendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Drago entra dans la salle le silence y régné malgré que tous soit déjà arriver. Il s'avançât et après un signe de tête à son père commençât son discours.

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, je vous invites ce soir en mon manoir pour fêter avec moi, ma majorité nouvelle. Le repas va bientôt commencer je vous prierais de garder le silence pendant ce temps. Puis la soirée commencera juste après, je vous rassure. Bon appétit tout le monde et ne mangeait pas trop dit-il en allant s'asseoir entre ses parents et les adultes. Mère vous avez fait un bon boulot sur le castor elle pourrait même être jolie. Chuchotât le blond à l'oreille de sa mère. Qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

Le diner se passa très calmement et du fait du silence imposé, le repas fut vite terminé. Ce qui d'après certains regard avait déjà était assez long.

-Mes chers amis, laissons nos enfant seuls un instant, dit Lucius en se levant. Il est temps pour nous de prendre le digestif dans le petit salon nous reviendront quand l'ambiance y sera plus chaude dit-il avec un air lubrique. Il quitta la pièce suivit des autres adultes sa mère fermant la marche. Elle se retourna avant de sortir et changea les tables en de luxueux canapés, les jeunes se levèrent donc et les chaises disparurent. L'horloge sonna 20h32.

-Ça y est je suis majeure les amis. Sourit alors Drago au milieu de la pièce à côté de l'immense matelas.

Pansy se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Drago et lui roula le patin le plus chaud et sensuelle qu'elle avait en stock. Il l'a caressa brièvement par dessus la robe de cocktail verte émeraude qu'elle portait et la jeta sur le lit à partir du moment ou elle avait touché le matelas sa robe verte avait disparu. Une surprise de sa mère se dit Drago. La serpentarde avait les yeux écarquillés,elle se retrouvait en ensemble de lingerie de dentelle verte,soutien-gorge et string. Elle ne voulait pas participé elle voulait juste être avec son dragon et voilà qu'il la donné aux autres. Mettre un pieds sur ce matelas annonce qu'on souhaite participer et pour une fille obéir n'importe quel ordre donné par une personne dans la pièce. Le jeune majeure avança vers Astoria et lui demanda sa main elle lui donna volontiers et avança jusqu'au matelas d'elle même. Il en fit de même pour Luna, qui personne ne sait pourquoi le suivit docilement et se retrouva également en sous-vêtements, les garçons, tous sans exception se dirigèrent vers le matelas seul Ginny et Hermione ne bougèrent plus. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas et arrivé lui aussi sur le matelas embrassa avidement loufoca qui était selon lui diablement sexy dans ce petit body de dentelle bleu, elle voulu se soustraire à son étreinte alors il l'envoya dans les bras de Blaise qui la plaqua au sol de son corps uniquement couvert d'un boxer blanc. Elle voulut crier, mais il lui mit une main sur la bouche. Il lui chuchota un truc à l'oreille que personne n'entendit et elle cessât de se débattre en un instant. Il commençât alors à l'embrasser sous le regard envieux des garçons.

Astoria qui ne voulait que baiser depuis le début de la soirée, tomba à genoux devant les garçons attendant que l'un d'eux se décide. Sans rien dire ni demander si elle le voulait, Ron s'avançât baissa son boxer l'attrapa par les cheveux et mit son sexe dans la bouche pulpeuse de la demoiselle. Qui en gémit de soulagement. Elle s'appliqua à le sucer profondément l'emmenant dans sa gorge à plusieurs reprises.

-Putain qu'est ce qu'elle est bonne suceuse. Dit le roux sous le plaisir.

-Ron comment peux-tu faire ça ? S'indigna Hermione toujours habillé près de la porte avec Ginny.

-Il fait ce qu'il veut à ma fête. Répondit Drago en s'approchant d'elles, suivit par Harry.

-Ginny tu peux venir j'ai vraiment envie de toi depuis longtemps ce soir on le peut viens ? Demandât Harry à sa copine rousse qui rougit fortement mais suivit le brun jusqu'à une banquette de velours ou il entreprit de la déshabiller manuellement.

Harry embrassa tendrement la rousse pour la détendre puis de plus en plus passionnément, une fois l'attache de la robe détaché, il poussa légèrement la rousse pour qu 'elle s'allonge. Il l'as déshabilla complètement puis la caressa, le cou, les seins, le ventre, la tailles, les jambes, les hanches. Il lui fit ouvrir les jambes. Il suivit de sa bouche le même chemin que ses caresses puis lécha le sexe humide de la rousse qui gémit profondément en réponse. Harry y alla alors plus franchement osant faire pénétrer sa langue et jouer de ses dents sur son clitoris. La rousse n'était plus que gémissement, elle tirait sur les cheveux de Harry qui lui prodiguer une caresse intime devant tant de monde.

Hermione tourna la tête pour quitter ce spectacle des yeux, elle tomba sur un torse musclé en relevant le menton elle vit Drago trop proche d'elle, elle recula en soulevant le bas de sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus, elle ne quitta pas le regard du serpentard des yeux tout en reculant pour ne pas qu'il la touche elle ne fit donc pas attention et marcha sur le matelas elle se retrouva d'un coup en corset serré lui remontant les seins, leur donnant un galbe généreux,string et porte-jarretelle. Drago admirait son corps comme les autres de la pièce, puis il s'avança lentement vers la brune qui ne bougeait plus.

-Granger, bienvenu aux fêtes sorcières privées. Je suppose vu ton comportement que tu es vierge.

-Oui Malefoy et alors ce n'est pas une tare ? Répondit Hermione.

-Si tu veux être une sorcière de pouvoirs si c'en est une, toute l'aristocratie se joue ce soir Granger et maintenant que tu as mis un pied sur le matelas tu nous contentera. Et plus tu nous satisfera plus ta place vaudra cher.

-Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu ne me toucheras pas. Aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs. Criât elle aux autres garçon l'admirant. Nott s'approchait de Drago. Il lui chuchotât quelque chose qui ravi le blond.

-Approche dit Drago. Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait Hermione se mit à avancer vers eux jusqu'à se coller au prince des serpentards. Je vais te toucher, te caresser, te violenté, te faire gémir et crier et je serais pas le seul mais une chose qui m'appartiendra à moi seul ce sera ta virginité. Déclarât-il le plus normalement du monde à la gryffondor pétrifié de son discours.

Théodore passa alors derrière elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou après avoir dégagé ses cheveux sur le côté, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne faisait que subir des larmes perlaient sur ses joues sans qu'aucun sanglot ne sorte. Drago sourit lui, essuya les joues et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Ne pleure pas petite gryffy, tu verras, tu vas aimer. Puis il prit possession de sa bouche, collant son corps au sien. L'emprisonnant ainsi entre Théo et lui.

Théo empoigna ses seins tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou, pendant que Drago caressait ses cuisses et ses fesses tout en continuant de l'embrasser avidement après lui avoir fait ouvrir la bouche d'un cou de dent sur sa lèvre inférieur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tout en subissant les attaques des deux serpentards sur son corps, et découvrit un spectacle qui aurait pu la faire tomber si elle n'était pas maintenu par deux torses musclés. Astoria n'était plus à genoux en train de sucer le pénis de Ron, elle avait à présent la tête entre les cuisse de sa meilleure amie qui elle sucer Harry. Cette vision lui soutira gémissement de dégout qui fut pris pour tout autre chose par les deux garçons l'entourant. Théo descendit tout doucement se laissant glissé le long du corps de la brune tout en continuant ses caresses, puis une fois à genoux, il saisit les bord du string en dentelle,et le fit rouler sur les cuisses blanche de la lionne qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il lui retira le bout de tissus des chevilles puis se redressa, embrassa une fesses qu'il claqua légèrement une fois debout.

-Je te la laisse Drago je reviendrais plus tard. Dit le serpentard avant de claquer une fois de plus les fesses de la brune.

-Allonge toi ma belle. Celle-ci s'exécutât immédiatement des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues partout ou elle regarder la débauche lui abîmer les yeux.

Drago était fière de la tournure que prenait la fête, Luna se fit dévirginisé par Blaise sous ses yeux et de façon peu douce qui la fit crier autour de la bite de Ron qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Le black ne se formalisa pas du cri de la serdaigle et entamas un va et viens rigoureux dans ses chaires inexplorées. Les cris de la blonde se transformèrent en gémissements ce qui ravi les deux garçons la possédant accentuant ainsi leurs pénétrations. Ils la changèrent de position la mettant à quatre pattes et inversèrent leurs rôles, Ron la martelas de puissant coup de reins dès le début la faisant crier de plaisir, il faut dire que le gryffondor était bien monté et tapé pile sur son point G à chaque pénétrations. Après avoir savourer ses cris et râles de plaisir, Blaise présenta sa queue devant le visage en extase de Luna, ne réfléchissant plus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà s'empara de l'intimité chocolat devant elle et se mit à le sucer comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en poussant des gémissement faisant trembler sa queue.

Pansy se faisait tripoté par les jumeaux Weasley, elle qui paraissait mal en début de soirée affichait un sourire heureux à présent. George s'introduisit entre les cuisses de sa camarade de maison, puis les fit pivoter de tel sorte que ce soit la jeune fille qui le chevauche. La pénétration allant directement dans le fond de son ventre achevèrent la jeune femme qui n'était plus qu'une poupée de plaisir entre leurs mains. Fred la maintenu droite le temps de faire pénétrer sa queue entre ses lèvres humide la tenant fermement par les cheveux. George qui avait le cul de son frère sous les yeux ne pu s'empêcher de lui prodiguer quelques caresses rapides au début puis de plus en plus appuyé. Sur les dizaines de fêtes déjà passées ils n'avaient jamais toucher l'autre dans un geste charnel malgré l'envie qui brulait dans leurs yeux. Cette fois il se lâcha et posa le bout de son pouce à l'entré de l'intimité de son frère. Qu'il entendit gémir en réponse. Il suça alors son majeure pour le lubrifier avant de doucement le pénétré. Fred sentit l'intrusion en lui légèrement douloureuse mais tellement libératrice. Il accentua ses va et vient dans la bouche de Pansy se qui faisait bouger également le doigt en lui, il ne sentit bientôt que du plaisir et ne fit même pas attention au deuxième doigt le pénétrant tant cela était bon.

Harry lui se faisait monté par sa petite rousse tout juste dépuceler et lécher avidement l'antre d'Astoria qui gémissait contre la bouche de Ginny. Les deux filles se caressait les seins et s'embrassaient avidement pendant que le garçon à la cicatrice se démenait pour les satisfaire.

Hermione qui avait suivit le regard du serpentard était consterné et terrifié. Elle sentit tout de même son corps répondre aux caresses du blond. Après avoir jouer longtemps avec son clitoris il la pénétra d'un doigt. Hermione se tendit évidemment, sentant l'intrusion bouger en elle et de son pouce il jouait avec son clitoris alors qu'il suçait un des tétons. Elle mouilla vite et abondamment encourageant le serpentard, il introduisit un deuxième doigt en elle tout en mordillant le sein contre sa bouche. En dépit de toute la volonté qu'elle y mettait elle jouit autour des doigts de son tortionnaire qui n'en fut que plus ravi. Il se positionna alors à son entrée très humide et n'attendit pas qu'elle soit remise de son orgasme pour la pénétré d'un puissant coup de rein déchirant la dernière barrière de sa pureté sans se soucier du cri de douleur de la jeune fille.

-Je t'avais bien dit que je te toucherais, te caresserais, te ferais jouir, te ferais crier, et te dépucellerais. Tu fais partie des vrais sorcières maintenant même pour les sang-pur, tu devrais être honoré. Dit-il à l'oreille de la rouge et or en larmes.

Il entama alors ses va et viens dans le ventre de la brune, en bloquant ses poignets de chaque côté de son visage pour pouvoir admiré son visage lutter contre la soumission de son corps. Une fois qu'il n'entendit plus de plaintes de la bouche de la jeune fille, il accentua ses pénétrations allant trouver le fond de son antre à chaque coups de reins, la jeune fille cria de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Jusqu'à ce que le plaisir prenne le dessus et baissa ses dernières barrières, elle se débattit de la poigne du serpentard, qui la lâcha sans cesser ses coups de reins violent. Une fois libre de ses mouvement Hermione resta immobile une seconde avant d'attraper les cheveux du serpentard et l'embrasser avidement, elle se servait de sa prise sur lui pour accentuer leurs connections en bougeant elle aussi, faisant claqué leurs peau à chaque rapprochement.

Les parents revinrent dans la pièce à ce moment et furent ravi que personne ne soit mis de côté il s'installèrent sur les canapés autour du lit centrale observant tous les groupes formé. Lucius admira son fils prendre avec vigueur la petite miss je sais tout qui lui en redemandait. Il se tourna vers sa femme légèrement rougi. Et en un regard comprirent la fierté ressentis pour leur fils. Il avait bien choisi les invités. L'hôte pris d'un coup de chaud retira sa veste et ouvrit légèrement sa chemise sur le haut laissant entrevoir des pectoraux encore bien tracé. Il regarda alors les jeunes au centre de la pièce et bloqua sur une vision plus qu'étonnante et tellement érotique du trio que formé les jumeaux Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. Sa nièce était allongé nue, du sperme maculant sa poitrine, se faisant pénétré facilement par Fred qui ne bougea pas tout de suite laissant le temps à son jumeau de le pénétré le faisant se sentir pleinement comblé, baisant Pansy tout en étant enculer par son Frère. George entama un va et viens lent dans l'intimité de son double, lui caressant le dos et embrassant sa nuque. Leurs trio semblait danser chaque mouvement que George imposé était suivit par son frère qui le passer sur Pansy, ils gémirent à l'unisson manquant de souffle lorsque la vitesse augmenta laissant place à des râle et des essoufflements. Fred semblait souffrir le martyr, sauf que tout son qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que du plaisir. Lucius détacha légèrement la ceinture de son pantalon se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit. Sa femme assise à côté de lui sur le sofa entreprit de le branler, quand il la regarda avec un sourcil relevé en signe de questionnement, elle lui fit signe de se taire, fit apparaître une couverture pour couvrir leurs jambes, détacha son pantalon et glissa une main autour du sexe plus que tendu de son mari. Elle s'approcha doucement de son oreille.

-Regarde le spectacle Lucius pas moi, regarde la nouvelle génération suivre nos traces, pendant que je m'efforce de te soulager, si tu me regardes j'arrête. Lui chuchotât sa femme. Alors il fermât les yeux et tourna la tête vers le centre de la pièce et il ne fut pas déçu de ce qu'il voyait épaississant son sexe déjà bien gonflé. Mme Malefoy branla la bite de son mari avec une douce fermeté admirant elle aussi le spectacle.

Drago qui martelait la gryffondor depuis un moment se lassa et appelât Théo sous les yeux interrogateur de la brune.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne serais pas le seul non plus. Dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil avant de lever la tête vers un Théo tout sourire, sans cesser de baiser la brune, il parlât avec son ami.

-Je suis le premier entre ses cuisses mais je veux qu'elle se fasse former niveau pipe avant de la laisser me sucer.

-Ok, tu me dit quand t'as fini et je prend la relève. Sourit Nott.

-Pourquoi attendre, il fit mettre la jeune fille à quatre pattes et repris possession d'elle d'un brutale coup de reins faisant hurler la jeune fille. Il tira sur ses cheveux la faisant se cambrer et crier d'avantage. Tu vois elle fait bien trop de bruit je devrait la bâillonner ou toi et moi connaissons un autre moyen de la faire taire. Il tira de nouveau sur les cheveux de la brune qui cria, mais le son fut brutalement couper par la bite de Nott s'enfonçant dans sa bouche. Après quelques minutes de se traitement la brune se déchaina accélérant ses mouvement de succion et de bassin sous l'oeil émerveillé de Lucius qui envoya un clin d'œil à son fils, qui lui répondit de la même façon et accélérant ses coups de buttoir, il frappa le cul de brune d'une bonne claque qui laissa son empreinte sur les fesses blanche, tirant un gémissement bestiale de la brune autour de la queue du désormais comblé Théodore. Voyant que la brune appréciait se traitement Drago s'en donna à cœur joie et gifla les fesses blanches jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient écarlate. Puis il se mit à les caresser faisant passer ses pouces le long de la raie de la brune puis appuya sur sa petite entrée il ne se formalisa pas de la plainte de la jeune fille et pénétra de son index le cul rouge devant lui. Hermione sentit une gène mais pas de douleur et le frottement créer en elle entre le doigt de Drago et sa queue faisait gonflé l'orgasme de la brune.

-J'ai bien envie d'être le premier par là aussi, lui chuchotât-il à l'oreille. La gryffondor gémit le seul son capable de faire avec la bouche pleine ce qui fit légèrement rire le blond. Théo allonge toi en dessous d'elle.

Le serpentard obéit immédiatement à son prince, il commença alors à caressais les seins découvert de la brune puis son corset de dentelle et le porte-jarretelle toujours en place la rendant encore que plus sexy. Drago sortit de l'antre de la brune et prit le sexe de son homologue en main après l'avoir branler rapidement il fit descendre la lionne sur sa queue, mouvant le bassin de la lionne sur son camarade donnant ainsi leur rythme de baise.

-Je ne suis pas une pute qu'on fait tourner bande de pervers. Dit la brune entre ses gémissements.

Drago se releva ouvra une armoire qui firent briller les yeux des adultes observateur de la scène et pris un bâillon spéciale pour sa lionne. Il revint vers elle toujours chevauchant son ami. Et lui fit relever la tête, lui mit une balle dans la bouche attacha les deux liens de cuire derrière la tête de la brune.

-Tu as raison Granger, tu n'es pas une pute, une pute se fait payer et ne prend aucun plaisir alors que toi, tu nous est offerte gratuitement et tu aimes ce l'on te fait. Il fini sa phrase pénétrant une nouvelle fois son cul,de son doigt, lui arrachant un gémissement derrière le bâillon.

Toujours observant la scène Narcissa resserra sa prise sur le pénis de son mari,l'envoyant dans les étoiles. Lucius avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts tant les images qu'il voyait l'excité et la main de sa femme le rendait fou. Drago deviné facilement ce que sa mère faisait à son père sous cette couverture et leur sourit grandement, content de les rendre fier de lui. Il se reconcentra sur la ce qu'il faisait et sentit son amis à travers la jeune fille il avait hâte de le sentir d'une autre manière alors il s'activa sur la brune, ajoutant un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. Il commença des mouvements de va et viens puis de rotation et de ciseaux pour bien la détendre, il rentra un troisième doigt facilement, il les tira donc pour se positionner au dessus de la brune la plaquant contre le torse de Nott et la coinçant du sien. De ses deux mains il lui écarta les fesses, demandât à son ami de ne plus bouger, ce qui fut pour le-dit ami une torture, puis la pénétra doucement. La jeune femme criât sous la sensation de tiraillement intense, son sexe était bien plus gros que trois doigts et cela le fit sourire. Il regarda autour de lui, tout le monde s'était arrêtait dans leurs activités pour le regarder enculer pour la première fois une gryffondor. Une fois arriver à la moitié de sa pénétration il se recula et revint vivement et tout entier dans la brune qui hurlât, des larmes menaçaient de couler aux coins de ses yeux. Rogue n'en pouvait plus de cette vision et décidât de se déshabiller et de se branler devant le spectacle. Tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur eux Hermione tentât vainement de se cacher remuant ainsi entre les deux hommes profondément encré en elle. Le frottement occasionné fit gémir les trois adolescents à l'unisson. Granger essaya à nouveau de se dégager mais sous la pression du poids de Drago sur son dos et sa bite toujours en elle, elle ne fit que l'excité d'avantage. Le blond fit un signe de tête à l'autre serpentard lui signalant qu'il pouvait reprendre ses mouvements. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, les deux serpentards synchronisèrent leurs mouvements et arrivèrent vite à leur libération. Ils se vidèrent tout deux dans la lionne qui criait sa délivrance.

-définitivement pas une pute dit le blond en se retirant de la jeune fille à demi-consciente. Il se releva et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil autour du matelas. Il vit Ron est Harry porter la jeune fille jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit l'y allonger et la caresser doucement.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione entourée de ses deux amis craqua. Ron essuya ses joues doucement pendant qu'Harry s'allonger doucement près d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras.

-C'est un cauchemar, c'est ça ? Je vais bientôt me réveiller ? demanda Hermione à Ron après s'être calmé. Le roux lui sourit tendrement avant de lui répondre.

-Non ma douce, on ne pouvait pas t'en parler mais voit le bon côté, lui dit-il en lui caressant la tête, maintenant que tu as étais invité dans ce genre de soirée, qui plus est, par les Malefoy, tu seras à présent considéré comme une sang-pur par les parents présents, et ainsi digne d'épouser l'un d'eux.

-Quoi ? Mais que dis-tu ? Je devrais être honorée ? Vous le saviez ? Vous le saviez et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Elle se tourna vers Harry. Vous m'avez encouragez à venir alors que vous saviez ce qu'il se passerait ?

-Mon parrain m'a informé des rituels sang-purs lorsque j'ai reçu l'invitation. Sourit Harry.

Les pleurs d'Hermione reprirent plus violemment encore, Ron s'allongea alors de l'autre côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras englobant alors le garçon à la cicatrice. Harry sourit au roux et lui caressa le bras puis, les fesses, puis il descendit sur la cuisse qu'il saisit fermement afin de le ramener vers lui. La brune sentant alors la jambe de Ron rouvrit les yeux clos durant ses sanglots. Elle hoqueta quand elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'ils avaient bougé. Harry et Ron frottaient leurs érections sur la jeune fille tout en se caressant l'un l'autre.

-Mais…. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?


	4. Chapter 4

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

Ron tira sur les cheveux d'Harry pour interrompre leur baiser. Il le regarda dans les yeux semblant lui faire passer un message. Message surement reçu puisque le brun acquiesça et fonçât sur le cou de la gryffondor. Dès qu'elle remua pour s'extraire de leurs étreintes, les garçons coincèrent ses jambes avec les leurs chacun enroula sa jambe autour d'une des cuisses de la jeune fille ils se redressèrent et coincèrent chacun un de ses bras sous leurs corps. Elle se figea quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement immobilisée par ces meilleurs amis qui la regardaient avec envie.

-Tu lui explique et je la comble quand tu veux on échanges. Suggéra Ron a son presque frère.

-Pas de problèmes, j'ai hâte. Sourit-il au roux avant de s'adresser à la brune. On va la faire brève, je veux profiter de la soirée moi. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ron commença par lui titiller les mamelons, avec les doigts puis la bouche. Ne bouge plus. Lui ordonnât le sauveur quand il l'a vit lutter. Voilà bonne fille. Alors, je vais commencer par le fait que tous les hauts poste de ce monde sont occupés par des sang-purs, es-tu d'accord avec moi ? La brune pinça les lèvres et les yeux et acquiesçât. Harry regardât ou en était le roux. Un sein dans la bouche et une main sur l'intimité de leur amie, il sourit et reprit. Pour permettre à des gens comme toi et moi d'accéder à l'université sorcière, il faut l'aval de familles de sang-pur. Il ne le donne qu'à la participation à l'une de leur soirée luxuriante, l'anniversaire à la majorité des sang-purs. Hermione gémit et Harry l'imita quand il vit trois doigts de son ami s'enfoncer et ressortir du vagin de la brune, ils étaient brillant de la mouille d'Hermione et le rythme soutenu du roux créaient des bruits de succion humide qu'ils le poussèrent à se frotter à la hanche de la brune pour calmer son excitation. Ron je veux changer. Gémit Harry. Garde les cuisses bien ouvertes pour ton meilleur ami Mione, je vais te lécher et te doigter pendant que Ron t'explique la suite.

Hermione, qui ne contrôler toujours pas son corps, sentit ses meilleurs amis relâcher leurs étreintes et ses jambes se fléchirent et s'écarter pour laisser place à Harry qui ne perdit pas de temps et la lécha de son anus à son clitoris de façon sauvage. Elle n'était pas complétement d'accord avec ce qu'il se passé mais la douceur des mains de ses meilleurs amis et l'explication donné à Hermione au fur et à mesure des attouchements l'obligèrent à ne plus penser au fait que jamais elle ne se serait laisser toucher ainsi et se concentrant sur le discours elle laissa aller son corps aux sensations, sentant au fond de son ventre une envie d'être satisfaite sexuellement qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant cette soirée.

-Je prends la relève. Dit le roux se mettant à genoux, assis sur les talons, à côté de la tête de la brune. Je veux que tu regardes ma queue quand je te parle. Le visage d'Hermione se tourna vers l'intimité de son meilleur ami qui avait écarté les cuisses pour qu'elle ait une bonne vue. Il reprit son discours tout en caressants les seins de la jeune fille et qu'il vit Harry doigter Hermione en continuant de sucer son clitoris. Draco t'as invité et Rogue ton représentant légal qui savait ce qu'il se passerait à donner son autorisation et toi la tienne plutôt dans la soirée. Il pinça un mamelon, ce qui fit gémir la brune qui abandonna le silence à partir de là.

-J'ai été droguée. Réussit-elle à souffler entre deux plaintes, dût aux attention de Harry.

-Non et laisse-moi parler tu y trouveras peut-être tes réponses. Une fois à cette soirée tu dois te faire dépuceler par l'hôte et satisfaire ses convives jusqu'à tu es satisfait trois conditions te liant à lui conditions que Ryry présentement entre tes cuisses devra assouvir également, il est dans le même bateau que toi et il a accepté et il profite, tu devrais faire pareil notre Mione. On va te faire du bien. On échange.

Hermione gémit plus fortement quand Harry se redressa pour faire un clin d'œil au roux. Son regard fixé sur le sexe de Ron qui tressautait et suinté, Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Ça brule… dans mon ventre. Se plaignit la brune qui se cambrait sous la sensation insatisfaite.

-Arrête de parler et lèche et suce les testicules de Ronron. Harry attendit qu'elle soit à l'aise avec la tâche et s'amusa avec le susnommé de la gêne de la brune à exécuté celle-ci. Maintenant je vais aller vite parce que te voir sucer les boules de Ron me donne très envie d'être en toi. Il recommençât à la doigter. Tu devras satisfaire tous les mecs de cette salle pour pouvoir continuer à évoluer dans la hiérarchie sorcière. Sache que nous sommes des privilégiés, il est de coutumes d'inviter des impurs de sangs et nous avons étaient choisi par la plus riche, la plus influente des familles, pour le meilleur des avenirs. Si tu te laisses faire tu y trouveras du plaisir. La sensation au fond de ton ventre c'est la jouissance de Draco et celle de Théo. Chez les moldus ont dit que le sexe est magique, ici il l'est pour de vrai. Quand ça cessera de bruler tu seras arrivé au summum de ton potentiel sexuel et magique. Plus tes amants sont puissant plus tu le seras alors maintenant on s'écarter de toi avec Ron et ce sera à toi de choisir si tu veux de nous ou passer directement à Blaise.

Hermione sentit son corps se relâcher. Elle put de nouveau tourner la tête et ses jambes tremblèrent avant de se reposer sur le matelas. Elle se redressa après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Elle fit de longues secondes la navette entre ses deux meilleurs amis en réfléchissant comme elle le pouvait à la situation. Les deux garçons étais à genoux face à l'autre et s'embrassaient et se caressaient.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry repoussa Ron quand celui-ci devint trop entreprenant. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées puis indiqua Malefoy du regard. Le roux comprit le message et le poussa légèrement vers le blond.

-Je veux être en toi et que tu sois en moi donc vas-y. Chuchotât-il à l'oreille du brun. On aura tout le temps qu'on voudra plus tard pour s'amuser. Continuât-il de manière suave.

Harry frissonna à la voix de son meilleur ami toujours le regard fixé sur le spectacle qu'offrait le blond. Comme hypnotisé il se laissa retomber à quatre pattes et se mit à avancer vers le fauteuil ou le blond était assis. Son excitation grimpa au fur et à mesure de sa traverser sur le matelas et qu'il dût prendre note de son environnement.

Le Gryffondor dût faire un écart pour contourner Ginny et Luna qui se lécher toute deux la chatte. Il stoppa même instant pour profiter du spectacle. Il remarqua ainsi qu'il n'était pas seul. Mr Lovegood se trouver à genoux à côté des filles séparer de quelques centimètres, il se branler au rythme des gémissements de sa fille qui le regarder faire à travers les cuisses de la rousse. Il se mit à caresser les fesses de la plus jeune des Weasley occupé à sucer le clitoris de la blonde qui se mit à crier son plaisir. Un cri semblant étouffé attira son attention et il se retourna pour voir le père d'Astoria encore habillé mais le pantalon et caleçon sur les genoux, renverser sur l'accoudoir d'un sofa recevoir une fessée par Mr Nott qui se tenait à genoux derrière lui. Une de ses mains giflé le cul déjà rose exposé à lui pendant que de l'autre il se déshabillé laissant un corps bien entretenu aux muscles bien dessinés. Harry gémit à l'idée de se faire posséder par un homme comme lui et envia un instant la place de Mr Greengrass. Il tourna la tête vers Draco qui maintenant se faisait sucer par Astoria assise au pied du fauteuil.

Harry repris sa marche après avoir vu Mr Nott s'enfoncer dans le cul, rougit de claques, tendu vers lui n'aspirant qu'à ça. Les parents Malefoy étaient en train de baiser sans plus aucune pudeur sur le sofa d'à côté, Lucius faisant avancer celui-ci à chaque coup de reins dans sa femme qui mordait un coussin pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Il retourna son attention vers son but ayant de plus en plus de mal à avancer tant son sexe était douloureux et chaque effleurements contre ses cuisses l'immobilisait quelques secondes. Il remarqua que le regard du blond était fixé sur une autre scène qui faillit le faire s'écrouler. Théo était à quatre pattes suçant Mr Zabini profondément jusqu'à faire disparaitre sa queue entièrement avalée par le jeune élève. Quand il la vit ressortir brillante de salive, elle faisait au moins 25 centimètre et l'épaisseur lui donna un haut le cœur en pensant que jamais elle ne pourrait rentré où que ce soit chez lui. Puis le serpentard engloutit à nouveau ce sexe de taille monstrueuse avec une facilité choquante. Il décrocha son regard pour le posé plus bas sur Théo et vit alors la queue de blaise, qui bien qu'elle n'égalait pas son père, n'en était pas loin tout de même, disparaitre entre les fesses laiteuses de son ami. Les Zabini immobilisaient le corps de Nott junior avec leurs mains et imposaient un rythme lent et décalé de sorte que Théo n'était jamais rempli des deux sexes en même temps. Les bras et les jambes de Théo tremblaient d'immobilité et son sexe pendait entre ses jambes écartait et se mouvait à la pénétration du black, il était tendu et rouge et du liquide s'en échappé continuellement preuve de sa frustration. Pourtant aucune attention ne lui était accordée. Cela lui rappela sa propre souffrance et se dirigea sans plus s'arrêter aux pieds de Drago. Qui le voyant arrivé congédia Astoria.

-Tiens Potter que me vaut le plaisir de te voir rampé jusqu'à moi ? Questionnât le blond sachant pertinemment la réponse.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ne releva pas la tête et n'était plus tout aussi sur de lui qu'au début de la fête

-Alors ? …. Je ne me permettrais pas de toucher le Sauveur sans qu'il me l'ait demandé Potter. Cracha le blond ironiquement, profitant de la situation.

Harry luttait pour ne pas réagir à la provocation. Il voulait baiser c'était devenu un besoin après ce qu'il venait de voir, il fallait qu'il se soulage et le seul qui pourrait y arriver c'était le blond. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue et attendait. Le blond se pencha en avant pour chuchoter à son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te voir là, à mes pieds voulant que je t'encule. Parce que c'est bien pour ça que tu es venu jusqu'à moi ? Puis sans attendre de réponse il continua. Déjà marre de baiser ta Weaslette ? Elle n'est pas faite pour toi Potty. Depuis le début de la soirée tu regardes les hommes. Mais si tu veux accéder à un titre tu dois passer par moi avant de te faire prendre par Mr Zabini ou Blaise ou Nott junior et senior ou encore par ton meilleur ami. D'après les cris d'Hermione ça doit être bon de l'avoir en soi.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers l'endroit où il était plus tôt. Sa mâchoire tomba et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ron était allongé sur le dos les mains sur les hanches de leur meilleure amie qui le chevauchait. Il était content d'avoir réussi à convaincre la brune mais cela lui fit rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas été soulagé. Il se tourna donc vers le blond le regard déterminé.

-Malefoy je veux que tu me baise.

-C'est si gentiment demandé. Ironisa le blond puis en tirant sur les cheveux d'Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux et marqué sa domination. Ne crois pas que ce soit si facile. Pour ton impertinence je vais prendre tout mon temps à te prouver que je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine et que tu ne seras plus rien qu'une salope assoiffée de sexe après cette nuit. Maintenant je veux que tu te retournes et que tu te tiennes bien droit sur les genoux les bras écartés en croix. Drago sourit perversement à l'obéissance du gryffondor. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je prends mon pied là. Reprit le blond en se glissant derrière Harry, frottant son sexe érigé contre les fesses nues de celui-ci. Harry baissa la tête et souffla longuement tentant de ne pas bouger alors que ses bras fatiguaient et la douleur de son sexe était devenue une vraie torture, attisé par le discours vulgaire mais super excitant de sa némésis. Sache que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'accède à ta requête Potty c'est que je meurs d'envie de t'entendre supplier pour ma queue et ensuite te défoncé jusqu'à ce que tu en tombe dans les vapes pour pouvoir encore te baiser et te voir te faire enculé par tous ses vilains serpentard. Il avait commencé à branler le survivant pendant qu'il parlait et avait fini en accrochant des anneaux péniens.

Harry ouvrit les yeux regarda vers son pénis, il put voir sa queue rouge et plus grosse que ce qu'il avait jamais vu elle lui sembla aussi dur que de la pierre et lourde comme il ne pensait pas que ce soit possible. Il y avait à la base de son sexe une sorte de bague qui se resserra quelques secondes avant de se fixer à la bonne taille, puis il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le second anneau autour de ses testicules opéré le même manège que son jumeau.

-Ces petits bijoux sont spéciaux, c'est une invention moldu. C'est qu'ils en ont de l'avance dans les sextoys, qu'ils appellent ça. Tu découvriras leurs fonctionnalités plus tard. Mais comme tu es plus docile que la miss-je-sais-tout que j'ai eu le plaisir de baiser tout à l'heure je t'explique ce que je t'attache aux poignets. Le blond s'écartât brièvement puis recommençât à parler tout en s'activant derrière lui. C'est encore moldu, mais ensorcelé à la sauce Malefoy. Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille. C'est une barre relié à des menottes, je l'ai ajusté à ta taille et l'atout Malefoy c'est qu'elle se place exactement ou je l'imagine, elle suit mes désirs. Bien sûr je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la testé en situation. Rigolât le blond

Harry sentit l'entrave au moment où le serpentard referma la seconde menotte. La barre reliée à ses deux poignets longée ses bras tendu et traversée son dos d'épaule à épaule de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger ses bras. Puis il l'a senti se diriger vers le sol l'emmenant avec lui. Il se retrouva avec le côté gauche du visage encré dans le matelas tourné vers l'endroit où le plus de convives participaient, toujours sur les genoux son cul appuyé sur le bassin du blond sans qu'il ne puisse bouger.

-Tu la veux déjà, hein ? tt…tt ….tttt Pas tout de suite. Dit-il en tenant le brun par les hanches et en faisant glisser son pénis le long de la raie maintenu appuyé sur lui. Tu aimes te frotter à moi ? …. Répond ! Ordonnât-il. Sinon ce n'est plus drôle.

-C'est toi qui … te frotte … à moi … Malefoy. Souffla Harry qui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais il était déjà plus excité qu'avec Ginny ou Ron. Il se sentait humilié par sa position, mais tellement impatient que les choses commencent vraiment. Draco faisait monter en lui une chaleur qu'il pensait atteindre au moins 40°C de température corporelle et depuis qu'il se frottait à son cul, cette chaleur c'était concentré dans son bassin et le haut de ses cuisses. Tellement concentrer sur ces sensations, il ressentit au plus profond de lui la claque que Malfoy venez de lui mettre.

SMACK !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Potter.

Harry grimaça sous l'échauffement que subissait sa fesse plus l'humiliation, puisqu'il pouvait voir que tous les convives c'était tourné vers eux au moment où le bruit de la claque ou peut-être son cri était passé au-dessus de tous les gémissements et plaintes qui régnaient dans la salle. Harry se sentait exposé au maximum, sous tous les regards lubriques de l'assemblé, ils s'approchèrent et les encerclèrent pour suivre la suite. A cette idée son sexe se fit plus douloureux. Il était humilié et excité.

-Tu aimes ça ? demandât le blond en lui massant les fesses autour de son érection.

-Oui souffla le brun en abandonnant.

SMACK !

-OUI Cria Harry, le son légèrement étouffé par le matelas au vu de sa position. OUI J'AIME CA PUTAIN ! JE N'EN PEU PLUS, MERDE A LA FIN, JE VEUX QUE TU ME TOUCHE, JE VEUX TE TOUCHER, JE VEUX TA QUEUE EN MOI, JE VEUX QUE TU ME SUCE. FAIT CE QUE TU VEUX DE MOI. Mais fait quelque chose.

SMACK !

-Celle-là, c'était pour le plaisir. Tu as le feu aux fesses Potter ? Ton cul est bien rouge, il est mieux comme ça à mon avis.

Drago se tût, et admira son œuvre, Harry Potter sur un plateau. Il regarda autour de lui et sourît. Tous les convives formaient un cercle autour d'eux et chacun branler ou doigter son voisin et tous les regards était sur lui.

-Maintenant je ne veux plus qu'un mot sorte de ta bouche. Tu peux gémir, grogner, crier ou hurler autant que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus un seul mot.

Sans attendre, le blond se colla au survivant soumis sous lui, commença par de long mouvement du bassin, frottant sa queue des boules encerclées en passant sur l'anneau de chair encore vierge du survivant, celui-ci grogna. Une main appuyant sur le dos d'Harry, l'autre l'encercla pour venir empoigner le sexe pendant sous celui-ci. Le blond n'y mit aucune douceur, faisant crier son presque amant. Le sang-mêlé eu les larmes aux yeux, tant ce touché été attendu mais brusque, sur cette partie de son corps devenu hypersensible. Draco commençât à le branler lentement, en synchronisation avec ses hanches. Il voulait s'amuser du gryffondor mais, il était de plus en plus excité lui aussi. Il accéléra ses mouvements faisant crier Harry non-stop. Il se décala de sorte à ne faire que branler le brun pour ne pas venir tout de suite, il resserra sa prise sur la bite déjà en main et recommençât ses mouvements rapides. Menant Harry à l'orgasme dans la minute.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Hurla le survivant.

Malefoy se mit à rire, à côté de lui. Tandis qu'il se tordait comme il le pouvait dans sa position.

-Il est temps de t'expliquer la fonction des anneaux. Lui-dit le blond puis se tournant vers ses parents. Ca fait partit des sextoys moldu que j'ai amené. Puis revenant sur son amant. Il bloque ton sperme, tu peux jouir mais pas éjaculé. C'est moi qui décide quand. Ce qui permet de te garder en érection et que tu sois encore plus sensible maintenant. Et pour prouver ses dires il s'accroupi et souffla sur la gaule du brun qui frissonna et gémit en réponse.

-Tu es à point je crois. Et puis cette position de chatte en chaleur que tu as m'excite grandement. Reprit le blond une fois les gémissements de sa victime atténués.

Draco se releva et fit le tour du jeune homme entravé tout en se branlant pour soulagé quelque peu la tension qui habitée son sexe. Une fois debout derrière, il admira encore le cul du brun, la marque rose vif de ses mains encore bien visible sur ses globe laiteux et tendre, cette fente étiré qui les sépares et expose cet anneau de cher encore virginale qui semble se contracté et se détendre ne suivant aucun rythme, sinon les décharges de plaisirs que devait encore subir le gryffondor.

Dans un silence, chargé de tension sexuel et d'attente, le blond sembla enfin se décider à toucher le brun. Il se mit à genoux derrière lui, et de ses deux mains entama un profond massage de son arrière train, celui-ci fit redémarrer les plaintes d'Harry qui, depuis son presque orgasme, était dans un état semi-conscient laissant les commandes à son corps, qui se cambra au contact du blond. Les pouces du serpentard étaient au-dessus et en-dessous de l'orifice inviolée et à chaque pression de ses mains il en passé un dessus, il le voyait s'ouvrir et se fermer plus violemment. Il s'amusa de ce spectacle quelques minutes puis sans prévenir le brun, il inséra son index droit en lui pendant qu'il lui pincer la fesse de sa main gauche, le faisant crier puis geindre de plaisir et de malaise mélanger. Draco enorgueillit des réactions du brun commençât à faire aller et venir son doigt tout en claquant ou pinçant ses fesses, quand il sentit, rapidement, la pression sur son doigt diminuer, il le ressortit et arrêtât tout attouchement. Il attendit que Potter tortille du cul pour insérer cette fois son majeur d'un coup qui fit crier brièvement le brun, puisqu'il le fit ressortir tout aussi rapidement. Ce manège durât peut-être trois minutes qui en paraissaient dix fois plus pour le brun qui ressentait des comme des décharges jusque dans son sexe à chaque pénétration le rendant à chaque fois un peu plus fou. Puis le blond se retira de l'antre maintenant détendu.

-Ton cul m'appelles Potty, ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps. Dit le serpentard en insérant cette fois ses deux doigts en même temps qui firent gémir le brun plus fortement sans un soupçon de douleur audible dans celui-ci.

Harry qui était bien trop conscient des sensations ne voulait qu'une chose, que ces doigts qu'il avait en lui se mettent à bouger. Il était à bout de souffle, il ne maitriser plus son corps qui tremblait et se mouvait au bon vouloir du blond. Dans ces cris ne transpercer que la luxure alors qu'il souffrait comme jamais. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment Malefoy faisait pour obtenir encore des réactions de son corps. Toujours sans aucun contrôle, il se senti relevé par la barre d'entrave dans sa position initiale, bien droit à genoux les jambes légèrement écartées et le corps du serpentard collé à lui. Le mouvement brusque de son corps fit s'enfoncer encore plus les doigts du blond en lui, l'onde de plaisir qui arriva directement dans son érection lui arracha sa première larme tant elle fut douloureuse. La seconde perlât quand le bourreau retira ses doigts.

-Ecarte un peu plus les jambes maintenant. Chuchotât Draco à l'oreille du brun.

Le sauveur s'exécutât si vite, que les convives rirent du spectacle.

-Maintenant je veux t'entendre. Continuât Draco à l'oreille du brun, tout en parlant il s'était glissé contre lui à genoux entre ses jambes et faisait frotter son gland, perlant de liquide incolore, sur le trou du cul du seul vierge encore présent dans la salle.

-Tu … tu veux … quoi ? Que … je te … supplie de me prendre. Finit le gryffondor difficilement.

-Exactement. Souffla le blond qui était arrivé au bout de sa patience.

-Ok, Harry releva la tête et parla distinctement. Je t'en prie Malefoy, prends-moi. Baise- moi. Je veux ta queue en moi maintenant.

-Oh putain, ce que c'est bon.

Il passa un bras autour du bassin du brun et attrapa la base de sa queue ainsi que ses bourses et murmura un sort qui enleva les anneaux au moment où son gland passa l'anneau de chair. Harry criât sous l'intrusion et ne sentit même pas de soulagement à la disparition d'une de ses entraves tant la sensation du pénis s'insinuant en lui occupé son esprit. Le blond ne l'avait pénétré que de quelques centimètres qu'il se retirât, pour revenir enfoncer cette fois la moitié de sa longueur dans l'orifice étroit. Le gryffondor se sentit bruler de l'intérieur, il souffla longuement essayant de se détendre. Mais le retrait du blond le fit tout de même grimacer et geindre. Le serpentard aussi grimaçait et soufflait essayant de rester maitre de la situation alors qu'il était tendu au maximum retenant sa jouissance. Il se retirait lentement, ne laissant que son gland dans le fourreau de chair et revint cette fois-ci entièrement dans le survivant, avec chance tapant directement dans sa prostate.

Harry hurlât de jouissance et de douleur mêlés. Draco sentit le sexe du brun sous sa main faire des soubresauts et regarda, par-dessus l'épaule de son amant, celui-ci éjaculé alors que sa bite subissait les contractions internes dût à la jouissance. Le blond serra la taille du brun contre lui et s'asseyant sur ses pieds, le brun chevauchait ses cuisses. Ses muscles internes se contractant sous le mouvement, le blond se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas jouir. Les deux princes de Poudlard ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques secondes chacun reprenant son souffle. Harry sentait la bite du blond en lui, elle était grande et grosse, et une fois la douleur passé de son dépucelage. Il se concentrât sur les sensations, c'était étrange mais bon. Il avait tellement attendu et subit pour ce moment que l'inactivité et le silence de Malefoy l'agacèrent. Il le préférait en dominant pervers, il décida de réveiller la bête qui avait déjà repris le contrôle mais qui attendait la réaction de son amant.

Il l'avait dépucelé, mais pas jouit pour pouvoir le reprendre au moins une fois si il se décider à arrêter là. Soit le brun veut en finir pour pouvoir reprendre la fête, soit il veut se faire baiser par sa némésis.

-Alors Malefoy, ça fait quoi d'avoir sa queue en moi ? Demandât Harry, essayant de contrôler sa voix, pour paraitre sûr de lui, ce qui fît sourire le blond

-Et toi, Potter ? Demandât le maitre de la soirée en roulant des hanches. Ca fait quoi d'avoir ma queue en toi ?

-Ca … pourrait être … mieux. Souffla le brun entre ses gémissements tout en ondulant du bassin pour suivre les mouvements de son tortionnaire.

Draco regarda autour de lui pour voir que l'attention était toujours tournée vers lui et son amant. Il envoyé un sourire en coin à tous ces convives, puis attrapa les hanches dansante sur lui afin de les bloqués, puis sans prévenir il releva le bassin du gryffondor ressortant complètement de lui puis le tira brusquement sur son érection.

-uuuuuuuuuuuughh Gémit le brun derrière ses dents serrées. Ça c'est bon Malefoy !

Le blond releva à nouveau les hanches du brun laissant son gland à l'intérieur de lui, puis il relâcha d'une main son bassin pour empoigner son sexe. Harry gémit à la sensation de vide en lui.

-Baise-moi Potter. Dit alors le blond. Je veux que tous soit témoin de ton envie de ma queue. Je veux que tu chevauche ma bite et voir danser ton cul sur moi Potter.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le brun s'empale volontairement sur l'érection du serpentard, et commence à monter et descendre sur lui avec rapidité. Malefoy se mit à gémir la tête rejeté en arrière les dents serrées puis après plusieurs mouvement du brun, il se mit à le masturber à la même cadences que celui-ci imposé à leur coït. Les deux jeunes hommes perdus dans les limbes du plaisir n'étaient plus que gémissement et plaintes, leurs corps allant à la rencontre de l'autre dans un claquement de peau bruyant, leurs souffles saccadés. Les invités étaient tous subjuguées par l'érotisme et la sensualité qui se dégager du couple dont l'un était vraiment soumis à l'autre.

Quand le blond le blond sentit le rythme d'Harry ralentir, il ne fallut pas cinq secondes pour que la tête du brun aille rencontrer une nouvelle fois le matelas alors que la barre appuyée sur ces épaules et ses bras. Il se retrouvait dans la position que Malefoy avait qualifié de chatte en chaleur plus tôt, position encore plus révélatrice puisque ses jambes étaient plus écartées et de ce fait il était plus cambré faisant ressortir son cul encore plus que tout à l'heure. Puis sans préambule le blond repris possession de ses hanches et le fit aller et venir rapidement sur sa queue. Le nouvel angle permit au blond de frapper dans la prostate de son amant à tous les coups. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort, son sang pulser dans son cul et dans sa queue tellement fort qu'il croyait que son cœur c'était déplacer. Quand à Draco sa jouissance n'était pas loin, il accéléra encore plus ses mouvements. Le gryffondor ne fit plus que crier son plaisir à partir de ce moment ses muscles internes se contractant autour du serpentard, indiquant sa proche jouissance. Brusquement le blond se retira avant de revenir profondément dans Harry, il recommença trois fois avant de jouir à l'intérieur du survivant, qui jouit à la sensation du sperme chaud en lui. Harry perdit alors connaissance, alors que le blond sortait de lui en se branler pour que les dernières gouttes gicle sur le cul de sa némésis.


End file.
